


All They Said We Wanted (They're All Liars)

by Runic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Loki, Omega Verse, Secret Relationship, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew what it meant when he was the only one who could smell Loki's heat, he knew it signified that they were soul mates. That didn't keep Tony from being in complete and utter denial about the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All They Said We Wanted (They're All Liars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Winter_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/gifts).



> My frostironfest gift. I attempted to combine bullets one: soul mates au, and three: any kind of abo fic. I hope this is what you wanted! :)

Soul mates were rare. People held up a soul bound couple as the ideal of perfect love, and most people hoped to find their own someday. Well, not Tony. He didn’t believe in souls. The bond could easily be explained as a chemical reaction people ended up calling love, and the heat an omega went into was instincts telling an omega they had found someone suitable with which to breed.

He still refused to believe in it, even with the sweet scent assaulting his nostrils. Tony tried to keep his face calm as he looked around the room, desperately hoping that someone else could smell it, but no one was batting an eye. Loki did happen to be glaring daggers at him, but that could just be because he was Loki. _‘That’s it,’_ Tony thought to himself. _‘I’m insane. I have lost my mind. Cannot let Pepper talk me into watching anymore romantic comedies with her.’_

And if he wasn’t actually insane, that scent was going to drive him to it. It was coming from Loki, but Loki was standing beside Thor, listening to the back and forth between his brother and Fury. He didn’t seem to be affected in the same way Tony was. Considering Tony couldn’t stop thinking of shoving Loki onto his back and fucking him roughly, that was probably a good thing. Tony just needed some space. If he got away from the scent he’d be okay.

An argument broke out amongst the Avengers, because while Fury had finally accepted that Loki would be serving out his punishment by helping them, Thor had assumed Loki would be living in the tower. Also not a good idea. Today was apparently filled with them. Clint kept repeating ‘HELL NO!’ at the top of his voice. Steve was doing his whole ‘I’m disappointed in you’ thing, and Bruce was just trying to calm himself down. Natasha effectively ended the whole thing by saying it was a good idea so at least they could keep an eye on Loki. Besides, with Loki’s magic limited, Thor could handle his little brother if Loki decided to cause trouble.

Tony was only really able to snap himself back to paying attention to reality when Fury began talking about installing SHIELD security within the tower. That was a no, and Tony told him so. Before Fury could open his mouth to protest, Tony offered him an ultimatum: Loki could stay in the tower, but JARVIS was more than enough technology to keep an eye on him. Otherwise, if Fury tried to sneak SHIELD tech into the tower, Loki was out. Fury gritted his teeth, but the meeting had worn him down (or he was just going to have Natasha report everything to him), and agreed.

And then he was free. Tony pushed his chair back and strolled out of the room as fast as he could while still seeming casual. Getting away from the smell didn’t help much. As soon as he was away from Loki the intense desire was replaced with a just as intense pain. Tony decided the best course of action was to ignore it. By the time he was climbing out of his car and into the tower elevator, Tony was ready to pass out…or puke his guts out, both sounded good at this point.

Tony fell out of the elevator and collapsed on the floor, waving off JARVIS’ worried questions. He still didn’t believe in soul mates, nope, not at all, but that had been intense. Omegas had heats, and then they had _the_ heat, the one that came only once when they ran into their soul mate. It would trigger the moment their body realized it was in the presence of their bond mate. It supposedly would build and become worse for both parties the longer the heat was ignored. Tony was hoping that wasn’t the case, because there was absolutely no way Loki was his soul mate. But that scent, ugh, that scent had nearly overpowered him, and he had obviously been the only one to smell it, which was yet another aspect of a heat induced by proximity to a soul mate. The other thing that indicated a bond was starting to form was pain at being separated, which yep, check…not that Loki was his soul mate.

The last thing that would prove if Loki was truly his soul mate would be if he knotted inside him. Tony groaned, shoving away the image of himself buried deep with Loki. That was the last thing he needed right now. Sure, Tony had fucked omegas before (never ones in heat, because they reacted badly if someone tried to use protection), he’d smelt their heats, but never had one drawn out such a reaction from him before.

Half an hour later Tony was able to push himself off the floor. Loki’s presence tingled at the back of his mind, pulling like someone had caught him on a fish hook. “Jarv,” Tony groaned, shuffling the short distance to his bed before collapsing again against the soft sheets. “Loki and Thor arrive?”

“Yes, sir. Thor would like to give Loki a tour. Loki would prefer that the only thing Thor shows him is his room,” the A.I. responds.

“Room then, before Loki unhinges his jaw and swallows Thor whole. Thor can show him around later.” Tony groaned again as he kicked off his shoes and undid his tie. At least the pain was lessening now that Loki was in the same general vicinity. Tony could deal with this. Sure there was a dull ache in his chest, and a headache pounding against his skull, but Tony could totally deal with it.

JARVIS directed Thor and Loki to a room two floors below Tony’s, directly across from Steve’s. Tony didn’t know that because JARVIS told him, he knew it because he could sense Loki there. “This whole thing is stupid,” Tony muttered to himself.

“Sir?”

“I’m going to sleep, Jarv. Don’t let anyone bother me, not even Pepper.” Tony needed some peace and quiet for awhile.

“If you are sure you are all right,” JARVIS said. Anyone who said JARVIS couldn’t actually worry about Tony would have all their tech hacked.

“Yeah.” Tony gave up on unbuttoning his shirt halfway through the process and rolled over, burying his face against his pillow.

He was almost asleep when that delicious scent was assaulting him again, sending his instincts into overdrive. Tony rolled back over and sat up, coming face to face with Loki who was kneeling on the bed next to him. Loki’s green eyes bore into him like the look alone would tear Tony’s joints out. “How’d you get up here?” Tony demanded. “Your magic is sealed.”

“Only magic that is expressively for harm,” Loki countered. He leaned in closer, almost unconsciously. “An illusion left in my chambers and Thor is appeased. Now-” Loki hissed, hands trailing up Tony’s arms until they were wrapped loosely around his throat, “-why should I not?”

“Because you can’t, not anymore,” Tony countered before he even really thought about the words coming out of his mouth.

Loki growled…into Tony’s mouth. Yep, Loki had surged forward and sealed their lips together. Tony moaned into the kiss, pulling Loki closer before he could stop himself. One hand slid through Loki’s hair, the other resting on the hand still on his neck. This close Tony could feel Loki’s body shivering, how hot the heat had raised his temperature. Loki was doing just as badly with this whole thing as he was. “Get it over with,” Loki growled when he pulled back. His forehead rested against Tony’s, unwilling to stop touching. “Just make this stop.”

“If this is what I think…” Tony said slowly, still not willing to quite believe it himself, but all the mounting evidence was becoming harder and harder to deny just what was happening. “This isn’t going to just end.”

“I know what this is,” Loki hissed back. “You are not the one whose body temperature keeps rising, so _just get it over with.”_

This was not the way Tony liked to do things, but his hands were shaking and it was becoming harder and harder to think through the haze of desire clouding his brain. Tony took a deep breath. “All right, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but let’s do this.” He pulled Loki in for another kiss, drowning in the feel of having his…his soul mate all around him.

 

Tony stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. Loki was still beside him, curled up under the sheets with his back to Tony as far away as he could get without falling off the bed. He had knotted. When he came inside Loki he had knotted, and they’d spent the next hour forced to cuddle. The best word to describe what Tony was feeling? Terror. _He had knotted inside Loki!_ That wasn’t supposed to happen! Sure, if Tony was honest with himself, he would admit he knew it would happen, but he was up the river without a paddle in deep, deep denial.

“Okay, so-”

“Shut up,” Loki hissed, curling up a bit more. “This is not over, and I would rest before the next wave hits.”

Yeah, Tony understood that. He was exhausted, and he wasn’t the one who’d be in serious pain if he didn’t get laid. Well, okay, so it’d probably be a problem this time around, but again, he’d only admit that if he _actually_ admitted what was going on in the first place. This was just a freak coincidence, nothing more. Loki’s heat would end and everything would go back to nor-

“Ow!” Tony rubbed a hand against his quickly bruising thigh.

“I can hear you thinking,” Loki muttered into his pillow. “Stop it.”

A mixture of grief and anger washed over Tony, and somehow he knew it hadn’t come from him.

/

There was an unspoken agreement between them that they wouldn’t be mentioning their new relationship to the rest of the Avengers, or anyone else for that matter. And somehow, over the next three weeks, they managed to actually keep it a secret. Well, it was much easier for Loki, as he could simply hide out in his room and no one cared. Tony, however, had to come up with excuses every two to three hours when Loki’s next cycle hit, and a wave of desire and lust crashed its way into Tony’s mind.

Tony would never admit it, but it wasn’t so bad after awhile. Loki, when he wasn’t threatening to find a way to crush Tony’s windpipe, was actually kind of interesting. At the start of the second week, Tony had woken up from a round of vigorous sex (really, _really_ fantastic sex, definitely in his top ten) to see Loki messing with his StarkPad. Tony’s first thought was that Loki would have no idea what he was doing, but as it turned out, Loki had beaten his high score in Bejeweled Blitz. At some point during those three weeks, they had settled into an almost normal and comfortable rhythm. It was kind of nice, if Tony was honest with himself, which wasn’t likely to happen any time soon.

Loki’s cycles become less severe at the end of week three. It’s a lazy Tuesday when Tony wakes up to the sound of TV and an empty bed. Grumbling, Tony rolled himself off the mattress and padded around the corner to where Loki was curled up on Tony’s couch watching Scandal.

“Is this an accurate representation of how your government runs?” Loki sneered as Tony leaned over the back of the couch, resting his chin against Loki’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of Loki’s heat. It wasn’t as strong as it had been at the beginning when it had driven Tony almost mad with lust, now only stirring his interests, but there was no urgency to take Loki.

“Probably works better in the show than reality,” Tony answered, nuzzling against Loki’s neck, because Loki was his, and Tony was allowed to do that.

Loki huffed. “No wonder you are so bad at accomplishing anything.” He tilted his head to the side, giving Tony access to more skin.

“Hey now, I get plenty done, you know, when you aren’t teleporting into my lab and demanding my cock.”

“Excuses.” Loki stretched out his long legs, laying back and dragging Tony over the back of the couch until he landed on top of Loki with a loud ‘umph!’ “Do your job, alpha,” Loki demanded, spreading his legs to make room for Tony.

“Have I told you yet that you’re really demanding for an omega?” Tony smirked as he nipped at Loki’s jaw.

“Multiple times,” Loki purred back. His own amusement traveled over their bond, doubling Tony’s own, and leaving him in a better mood than he’d felt for some time.

Tony kissed Loki, swallowing his omega’s moans as he moved inside him. The intense, want to fuck you so hard you never walk again sex they were used to was mind blowing, but this lazy sex had its own positives. God, there was no way he should have felt _this_ good fucking Loki. No one would ever call Tony a stranger to sex, but he really felt like he’d been missing out on something until now. Somewhere in the back of his mind Tony knew he’d been ruined for anyone else.

/

Despite how much fun it ended up being, Tony breathed a sigh of relief when Loki’s heat was officially over. It meant when the Avengers needed him, he wasn’t distracted by the thought of an omega whining and writhing against his sheets, because that had most definitely not been fun (but damn did Loki look gorgeous like that).

When they got the call, Tony donned the suit and left Loki in his own room to pout. (Loki had apparently decided he needed time away from Tony, which actually was just making them both irritable and putting a strain on the still forming soul bond between them.) But if Loki was going to be a brat, Tony wasn’t going to deal with it.

There were giant monsters roaming all over the streets of Manhattan. They looked like someone had had a bit too much fun watching Pacific Rim and tried to create themselves a baby Kaiju. Oh yep, there was even one that spit acid. He was going to leave that one to the Hulk. It was times like this Tony questioned how his life had come to be this insane, because he knew he lived a wild lifestyle, but this was something else.

“Iron Man,” Cap called over the comms, “there are two more fliers moving in on Thor’s position.”

“On it,” Tony answered, adjusting his flight path. Thor was already battling two demon bird things, with two more weaving around the buildings clearly focused on the god. Tony raised his hand, firing his replusor right into one of the flier’s head. The thing squawked loudly and crashed into a building. It hovered, stunned, for a moment, before shaking its head and focusing on Tony. “Come on, big guy,” Tony taunted.

The lights on the HUD displayed the positions of both enemies, showing Tony that the other flier was moving behind to flank him. Tony waited until the last minute before shooting upward. Both fliers crashed into one another, wings and claws getting tangled for a fatal second as Tony came back around and fired the unibeam straight through one of the fliers. The other screeched and managed to disentangle itself from its mate at the last second.

With a cry of fury, the flier headed down toward the street. “Where the hell are you going?” Tony asked, watching for a moment before giving chase. The flier led him through the city, taking him further and further away from the other Avengers. That was okay, they could take care of themselves. Tony needed to take this guy out before he got away to hurt anyone who couldn’t protect themselves.

“Sir!” JARVIS shouted in his ear. Tony had seen it. The flier had stopped and turned, charging back toward Tony. He had enough time to come to a stop, but unless he dropped he’d be left in the reaches of the thing’s claws. And dropping wasn’t really a good option either because of the positioning of the buildings beneath him the flier would have a good chance of sinking its fangs into his back.

“I got this, Jarv!” Tony answered. He didn’t stop, and he didn’t drop. Tony charged in, crashing into the monster as hard as he could. Its claws tore at his legs even while Tony fired a replusor blast into its shoulder joint. It screamed, opening its maw and bringing it closed around Tony’s torso. Shit, okay, maybe he didn’t have this, he thought as pain erupted throughout his body, the metal of the suit crunching and starting to give way under the flier’s gnawing fangs.

Fear, not his own, slammed into his mind. Well, Loki was up. Another sharp pain, which Tony was pretty sure was caused by a couple of his ribs breaking, distracted him for a moment, but that all out terror from Loki would not be ignored. Loki really didn’t want to lose him. For some reason, that thought made him really happy before he passed out, barely registering the bright flash of green on the building beneath him.

/

Tony didn’t need to open his eyes to know where he was. The beeping made it obvious. “I hate hospitals,” Tony grunted, not knowing if he was talking to a person or an empty room.

“Well, you were chewed on by a giant monster bird,” Bruce’s calm voice answered him. Tony forced himself to open his eyes once he knew he wasn’t alone, moaning as he turned his head to look at his friend. “Where did you expect to wake up?”

“Didn’t,” Tony answered without thinking. The wave of concern and angered annoyance that was Loki washed over him. “Where’s Loki?”

“Getting coffee.” Bruce closed his book and set it aside. “Once we realized what had happened, Thor invoked soul mate privileges, and Fury couldn’t bring him in without causing an intergalactic incident.”

“Yeah.” Tony laughed softly, completely devoid of mirth. “That wouldn’t have ended well. The last thing I remember there was a giant monster using me for a chew toy.”

Bruce took a deep breath, shaking his head almost as if he didn’t believe what he was about to say. “Loki saved you. When you got hurt he was suddenly just there, and his magic ripped them all apart. When we got to you, Loki was holding onto you and refused to let go until Steve assured him he wouldn’t be separated from you. Apparently the limitations to his powers don’t extend to when he is protecting his mate. I think it’s going to be awhile before anyone messes with you again after that display.”

“Yay!” Tony mock cheered. He didn’t know what else to say, so for once he remained silent. Everyone knew about him and Loki, and while Bruce was stepping on eggshells now, there would be hell to pay for hiding it later. Why had they decided that was a good idea again? Oh, right, sleeping with the super villain who had tried to kill them all, even if it was because of a bond, would have been frowned upon.

Tony felt Loki before he saw him. He stood in the doorway, almost nervous for a moment when his eyes landed on Tony before it vanished, replaced by his usual smugness. Loki handed one cup to Bruce, probably decaf because Bruce was a coffee heretic, and kept the other for himself. Tony pouted at him, but Loki was completely unsympathetic. “You should have woken sooner,” Loki said as he settled into the free chair on the opposite side of the bed. Tony immediately felt better having Loki beside him, but still rolled his eyes at Loki’s haughty pleasure all the same.

Bruce’s eyes flickered between them, trying to ascertain something, but it wasn’t like they could kill each other now, so Bruce stood, taking his coffee with him. “I’ll let Steve know you’re awake. He’s been blaming himself for you getting hurt.”

Tony winced at the look Bruce sent him. He was definitely going to have to issue some apologizes soon.

When the door clicked shut behind Bruce, they were both silent. Tony fidgeted, the silence wearing on his nerves, but apparently that was all Loki needed. “You are a moron.”

“I have a lot of proof that says otherwise,” Tony countered.

“You deliberately put yourself in harm’s way,” Loki hissed. “I do not mean going into battle, I mean you literally put yourself in the way of that creature’s teeth. What were you thinking?”

“That’s my battle strategy, babe, I attack.” Loki’s anger was stifling and growing with each word, but Tony kept talking anyways. “And hey, if I died-” Tony gasped, Loki’s rage crashing down on him so ferociously it took his breath away.

“Do not even dare to finish that thought. You may be an idiot, but you are a better alpha than any I’ve had before, and I am not so willing to let you go.”

“You…you’ve had other alphas?” Tony knew that wasn’t what he should be focusing on, but that was all his alpha instincts would allow him to process.

“Two, Svaðilfari and Angrboða.” Loki waved it off like it was nothing, but Tony felt the beat of fear when Loki said their names. They had done something horrible to his mate, and if they weren’t already dead, Tony would have torn them apart. “They are better left unremembered.”

Tony took a deep breath and reached out to Loki. “Hey, come here.” Loki hesitated, but Tony pouted through their link until with a roll of his eyes, Loki gave in. Tony did his best to shift over and make more room on the bed, pulling Loki close to him as his mate curled up on the bed with him. They flooded each others’ minds with relief when they touched, content for the moment to just be close.

“You are still a moron,” Loki murmured after awhile.

“Maybe, _maybe,”_ Tony stressed, drawing out the word, “you are right, but only rarely.”

Loki shook his head, which only served to turn his face in against Tony’s neck. “I am pregnant.”

For a minute, Tony felt nothing, and then, he was surprisingly okay with it. As much denial as he’d been in through this whole experience, he did force himself to realize Loki would probably come out of his heat with Tony’s baby in his belly. Sure, it had freaked him out at first, but he’d done that already. Loki was going to have his baby, Tony was going to be a father…and he was surprisingly okay with that.

“So no more flying into monster’s mouths,” Loki added when he felt Tony’s acceptance.

“No more flying in monster’s mouths,” Tony promised with a laugh. “Damn, your brother is going to kill me.”

Loki snorted. “Thor is ecstatic. He thinks you will, hmm, how did he say it, ‘calm my madness.’”

“Yeah, I see you corrupting me before that happens.”

“I am doing a rather good job of it already,” Loki purred, going from content to lustful with the flick of a switch.

Tony groaned, not sounding very discouraging at all. “Hey, noooo, I’ve got broken ribs.”

“And I have no need for you to move,” Loki countered. The next moment Loki had pulled up Tony’s gown and positioned himself between his mate’s legs. Tony shivered when Loki’s breath ghosted over his cock. Loki chuckled and leaned in to kiss the tip of Tony’s cock before taking Tony into his mouth. Tony moaned, the only thing keeping him from trying to thrust into that warm mouth were Loki’s strong hands, and Loki was having way too much fun tormenting him. Loki’s tongue traced along his flesh, occasionally flicking against the head of Tony’s cock, pulling a whine from Tony each time. God, that tongue should be illegal.

Tony didn’t last long (but in his defense he hadn’t had sex for a week) before he was coming inside Loki’s warm mouth. Loki swallowed all of Tony’s seed before pulling back, looking down at Tony as he licked his lips. “The others will be in to see you soon,” Loki whispered as he leaned in to kiss Tony’s lips, pulling his hospital gown back down.

“You are bad, very, very bad.” _And I really enjoy it_ , Tony didn’t need to say.

They finished just in time, because a moment later Pepper was opening the door and stepping into the room, Steve following in her wake. Pepper kept silent, but did give him her ‘ _I can’t believe you’_ look. She knew his post orgasm face, so there was no hiding what they’d just done from her.

“Pepper!” Tony greeted happily.

Loki glared at him, the sharp snap of jealousy traveling over the bond. Tony swatted his knee. “Stop that. Pepper is my friend, and you’ll deal with it or feel my displeasure.” The bond would ensure Loki quite literally felt Tony’s displeasure. He was maybe a little too proud of himself for that one. Loki, apparently going back into pout mode, curled himself back up by Tony’s side, glaring at Pepper and Steve with a look that very clearly read, “Mine.”

“Is there a reason you decided not to tell us you’d found your soul mate?” Pepper asked, standing at the foot of his bed, giving Tony that look that made him feel like a horrible person for not trusting her when she’d always had his back.

“At the time, it seemed like a good idea not to tell anyone until we had some time to figure everything out.”

“You’ve had a month,” Steve countered.

“Three weeks of which were spent in bed because his-” Tony jerked his head down toward Loki, who raised his head and gave him a quick peck of the lips just to be contrary, “-heat wouldn’t end,” he finished.

“You knotted?” Pepper asked, looking for final confirmation that they were indeed bonded.

Tony nodded.

“And are you pregnant?” she directed at Loki.

Loki nodded.

Pepper took out her cell, already typing furiously as she spoke. “I’ll get the paperwork to register you as soul mates. Loki will also need some form of legal registration, but it shouldn’t be too hard to change the forms for foreign immigrants. We’ll need to arrange a press conference as well, and the fallout from said press conference. If we announce the new Stark phone model around the same time it should give our stock some cushion room.” She stopped typing, giving the two soul mates a hard look. “Start thinking about doctors and what you need for the nursery. Do not leave it until the last minute. Also, it would be helpful to know Asgard’s laws in relation to soul mates, just in case anything comes up.”

Loki blinked in shock a few times, but eventually answered, “I shall compose a summary for you.”

“Thank you.” Pepper moved to the side of Tony’s bed, leaning down to kiss his forehead and muttering softly, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“And I’m glad you haven’t thrown your hands up in frustration and quit yet,” Tony answered.

Pepper laughed softly. “Get some rest, Tony,” she said before heading out to take control of the situation.

Tony felt a bit of satisfaction when he felt his own admiration for Pepper being looped along the bond, along with Loki’s own grudging respect. “Pepper is awesome.”

“So,” Steve said slowly, making Tony realize he had been staring into Loki’s eyes like some love sick teenager. He said it before, and he would continue saying it until the day he died: having a soul mate was weird.

“You going to kick me off the team?” Tony asked, Loki nuzzling against his neck at the bit of tension he felt in his mate.

“Of course not,” Steve answered. “Tony, the rest of us may not have found soul mates, but we do know it’s a natural, not voluntary, thing. You should have told us. I mean, we would have given you the time off to…” Steve trailed off, lamely waving his hand at Loki. Tony was pretty sure he was trying to indicate Loki’s heat. Steve sighed heavily and shook his head. “You should have told us.”

And now Tony felt like the biggest jerk in the world. It was hard not to when Captain America leveled that disappointed glance in his direction. “Look, I already said we didn’t think it was a good idea. I mean, I was literally sleeping with the enemy.”

“And again,” Steve countered, “we’re familiar with how soul mate bonds work. We’re not going to throw you out, but we are going to have a discussion about what it means to be a team when you get out of the hospital.”

Tony groaned loudly, yelping when he tried to roll over and dug Loki’s elbow into one of his broken ribs. “Moron,” Loki murmured, kissing his nose.

“We’re also going to have a discussion about Loki threatening team members,” Steve added.

“If the bird did not want me to threaten him, he should not have suggested putting my mate in continuous danger so I would ‘explode all our enemies into itsy bitsy pieces.’”

“Well,” Tony drawled, “that would make our job significantly simpler.” Even as he said it, his arm tightened around Loki’s frame protectively, although what he could do to protect an ancient deity, Tony wasn’t exactly sure.

Steve sighed and shook his head. “Get some rest, Tony. Pepper mentioned something about trying to get you out of here so you could recover back at the tower.”

“Because she knows I’ll try to get out of here myself if I’m left here.”

“You will behave until you have healed,” Loki hissed.

Both Tony and Steve looked at Loki in shock. Neither of them could quite believe the God of Mischief was telling Tony Stark to behave. Loki gave no indication that he recognized their shock, instead sitting up and taking a sip of his coffee. Tony felt the stirring of displeasure when Loki realized his coffee was cold, before a spark of magic heated it back up.

“Was there anything else?” Loki inquired, making it obvious that Steve was most certainly done.

Steve shook his head again, looking torn between amusement and resignation. “Get some rest, Tony.”

Tony waited until Steve left before turning back to Loki. “So, about us…”

“Yes?” Loki said when Tony’s train of thought trailed off and left them in silence too long for Loki’s liking.

“Thanks, for saving my life and everything.”

“You are my mate,” Loki said simply. “No one is allowed to take you from me.”

Loki raised an eyebrow when he looked over to Tony, who was smiling like an idiot. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I’ve got a soul mate.” Tony should stop smiling, but he just couldn’t. It felt rather nice to have the bond in place, to have Loki’s presence so close, now that he had decided to stop being in denial about the whole situation.

Loki chuckled softly, leaning over to place a kiss on Tony’s nose. “Yes, yes you do.”


End file.
